


flower king

by chameleonmikey, punchinginadream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchinginadream/pseuds/punchinginadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was three in the morning when Calum’s phone rang. He didn’t bother looking at the name on the screen, figuring it must have been important. If he had bothered, he probably wouldn’t have picked up (yes he would have.)</p><p>OR</p><p>Calum helps dye Michael's hair at 3 in the morning and then they get sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower king

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a work in progress for many months now and i'm finally posting it, yay.  
> i, chameleonmikey, wrote the lead up, and punchinginadream wrote the smut.  
> find us on tumblr, chofficial and shybabyluke :))

It was three in the morning when Calum’s phone rang. He didn’t bother looking at the name on the screen, figuring it must have been important. If he had bothered, he probably wouldn’t have picked up (yes he would have.)

“Cal? Come over,” a tired voice said. Calum recognized it immediately as Michael’s.  
“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Calum groaned.  
“Yeah. But I couldn’t sleep. Restless. Please come over,” Michael said.

Calum could never say no to Michael. He was in his car ten minutes later. The door to Michael’s apartment was open when Calum tried the door handle, so he let himself in.

“Michael?” Calum’s voice echoed into the empty house. It was kind of creepy, but nothing new.  
“Bathroom,” Michael called back a few moments later.  
“Kay,” Calum said, locking the door behind him. It was a slightly sketchy neighborhood.

By now, Calum could make his way through Michael’s apartment in pitch black. The bathroom door was wide open, the only light in the entire building spilling out from the room. Michael was sitting on the basin with his legs pulled into his chest.

Calum leant against the doorframe, worried eyes scanning Michael for signs of distress.  
“What’s up?” Calum said when Michael barely even acknowledged his presence.  
“Told you. Couldn’t sleep,” Michael said. He finally looked over at Calum and grinned. “Wanna help me?”

“Help you with what?” Calum asked suspiciously. Michael didn’t answer. Instead he held up a box of pale pink hair dye.  
“You only bleached your hair like a week ago,” Calum sighed.  
“Yeah, so I could dye it again. I wasn’t gonna keep it for too long,” Michael sighed like it was obvious.

“Your hair is gonna fall out and you’ll be bald by the time you’re thirty,” Calum said, but he stepped forward and took the box anyways.  
“Like the colour?” Michael said.  
“Yeah. It’ll look really pretty. Fans’ll go crazy,” Calum said, reading the instructions.  
Michael smiled, blushing slightly.

“‘Do not use if you have a damaged scalp,’” Calum read out. “Your scalp is pretty damaged, isn’t it?”  
“Shut up,” Michael said with a pout. Calum laughed, rolling his eyes at Michael’s sulk.  
“Baby. Do you bother with the allergy test?”  
“Nah. Too punk rock for that.”

Calum left the bathroom and returned a moment later with a dirty towel. He draped it over Michael’s shoulders before stroking Michael’s cheek with his thumb, forcing the other boy to make eye contact with him.

“Come on, Mikey. Why couldn’t you sleep?” Calum said softly.  
“Mind was too busy. I was thinking about stuff and I couldn’t stop,” Michael said.  
“Do you really wanna dye your hair, or is it just a ‘I have nothing else to do and it’s 4 am’ thing?” Calum said.  
“No, I definitely want to. Was gonna do it today anyway, just at a more reasonable time,” Michael said.

Calum studied Michael’s face for traces of a lie. When he was satisfied, Calum nodded and stepped back, turning Michael around so he was facing the mirror with his back to Calum. Calum followed the instructions very carefully, getting the dye ready. Michael snorted at Calum’s gentleness, but let him be.

When Calum finished mixing the contents in one bottle, he made Michael kneel so he could reach his scalp easier.  
“You sure?” Calum asked as he put on a pair of gloves.  
“Do it, Cal,” Michael said.

Before he could convince himself not to be an accessory in the further murder of Michael’s hair, Calum squeezed the bottle through Michael’s hair. He began at the front, gently working his way from roots to ends.

“Make sure you work it in everywhere, so every bit of hair is covered,” Michael said, interrupting the silence they had going.  
“I know what I’m doing,” Calum grumbled, even though he really didn’t. He had just assumed it as common sense.

“Box says half an hour. And wear this,” Calum said after a while, handing Michael a shower cap.  
“But it looks stupid,” Michael said, eyeing it skeptically.  
“Too bad. You dragged me here at three am. You can look stupid for me,” Calum said, shoving the cap onto Michael’s head himself, since it was clear the other boy wasn’t going to take it, and taking the gloves off.

Michael scowled and Calum rolled his eyes, but they both knew they could never actually be mad at each other. Calum leant against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting, looking up at Michael who was still kneeling. Michael stared at him for a moment before sitting down opposite him.

“Thanks,” Michael said looking down.  
“For dying your hair? No problem, Mikey,” Calum said.  
“No. Thanks for that, too, but I meant. Yeah. Thanks for dragging your ass out of bed and coming over just because I couldn’t sleep like the dumbass I am,” Michael said.  
“I would do anything for you, Mikey,” Calum said.

He didn’t know what possessed him to say it. Probably the fact that it was four am and he said stupid stuff when he was tired.  
“I would do anything for you, too, Cal,” Michael said softly.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a while, but it was comfortable. Michael looked like he desperately wanted to itch his head but couldn’t.  
“Why pink?” Calum said.  
“What?”  
“Why pink? You were red for so long, and you already had pink-”  
“Brighter pink.”  
“Still pink. So why dye it now, and why pink? Sorry, pale pink,” Calum said.

Michael bit his lip, thinking about his answer.  
“I guess I just wanted to do something pale and pretty, you know? I know people don’t actually think it, but a lot of fans see me as an asshole and I dunno, I just wanted to soften myself down for a while. Was time for a change anyways,” Michael said.

“Oh. Well. Um. Time’s up, I guess. Ready to wash it out and be a flower king?” Calum said. He laughed, trying to make the situation lighter than Michael’s attitude had made it a minute ago.  
“Yeah,” Michael said, standing up. He grabbed the special conditioner put it in the shower. He threw the dirty towel just outside it, ready to use after. Without a doubt, it would have to be thrown out afterwards.

When Michael pulled off his ratty t-shirt was when Calum turned to leave. Before he could make it out the door, though, Michael stopped him.  
“You, uh, wanna help me wash it out?”

Calum turned back around, raising his eyebrows and eyeing the grip Michael had on his arm. The pale, bony fingers instantly relaxed their grip.

He could see the look in Michael's eyes, the silent plea to please not go, please don't leave him alone with his thoughts.

"Would never leave you alone, Mikey," Calum mumbled out loud, turning back and walking towards the tub. He felt Michael's eyes on him as he started to strip off his clothing, making him turn more towards the corner of the room. He heard the sound of running water as the shower was turned on, and was met with the 8th wonder of the world as he turned towards Michael: the long, beautiful expanse of his boyfriend's pale back. His spine was slightly visible and boxers bunching up above his jeans as he bent forward into the shower to feel the water temperature.

Calum hadn't even realized that he was staring until Michael was pulling off his jeans and boxers, smirking at Calum's lingering gaze.

"Coming in, Hood?" he asked teasingly, wiggling his hips for dramatic effect as he slipped out of his boxers. Calum only caught a quick glance of Michael's perfect, pale ass before he was disappearing into the shower (and, no, that had nothing to do with how much faster Calum shucked off his clothes after that, thank you very much).

"You look like a fairy princess took a shit on your head." Calum said when he caught sight of Michael. The excess hair dye had begun dripping down onto his face, making him a mess of pastel pink. Michael looked younger, Calum thought, when his hair was wet. It was comforting, in a way, to see him with his hair all matted to his forehead and ruby red lips curled into the faintest, content smile.

It reminded Calum of when they were 10 and they'd shower together with their swim trunks on after the beach and they would massage shampoo into each other's hair, or when Calum dragged Michael to the pool when they were 15, because Michael hadn't left his house in /days/ and Michael would refuse to take his shirt off and Calum didn't have any idea as to why back then, so he just pushed Michael in fully clothed, and Michael was /pissed/ but he was still smiling because Calum's arms were slung around his neck and he was latching onto him as if Michael was the only thing that could keep Calum afloat.

And now they were almost 20, and Michael still had that little smile on his face as Calum squirted some conditioner into his hair and things had changed, massively, but the little things that Calum always needed to hold onto hadn't, because Michael still leaned into Calum's touch and let out a tiny sigh.

It was silent as Calum scrubbed it into Michael's hair, noting how the excess hair dye was draining and taking note of how pretty the color really was. It reminded Calum of the blush that spread across Michael's cheeks when he got excited too fast and stumbled over his words in a rush to get them out.

"Looks like flowers," Calum mumbled as he helped Michael stand under the shower head and wash it out.  
"Yeah?" Michael asked, eyes closed as he let Calum do all the work.  
"Yeah. 'S really pretty. Can I make you a flower crown?"  
Michael chuckled. "I'm sure we still have some left over from fans."  
"/I/ wanna make it." Calum whined. "Flower crown for the flower king." His hands skimmed down Michael's sides to rest at his hips once he was sure all the hair dye and conditioner was all rinsed out of the now pastel pink hair.

"From the flower king's lame boyfriend." Michael added, looking at Calum with mischief gleaming in his eyes.  
"Meanie," Calum pouted crossly. "I helped you dye your hair at, like, 4 am."  
"You're right," Michael acknowledged. "Thank you." He leaned forward away from the stream of water to give Calum a chaste kiss.

When he went to pull away, Calum leaned forward, keeping their lips connected. Michael accepted the warm tongue sweeping across his lower lip and wrapped his arms around Calum's neck. It came as no surprise that Calum was eager for it, they hadn't had a shower together that didn't have some form of sex since they were 17, probably. Calum's nails dug into Michael's hips, gripping it harshly as Michael sucked on his tongue. No matter how many times it happened, Calum always found it hot, making out in the shower, with the water hitting them both and drowning out the soft moans Michael was letting out.

"Not taking it slow tonight, are ya?" Calum chuckled breathlessly as Michael pushed his back against the wall. The older boy was leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kissing along his neck, making sure to suck a little longer on Calum's jugular, knowing it was his sweet spot.

"Shut /up/," Michael growled, nipping hard at Calum's tan skin.

And honestly, Calum loved how cocky and dominant Michael could get when they were making out, because he knew the minute Calum had a hand wrapped around the pale boy's dick, he was putty in his hands. He'd let Michael have his moment, sit back and enjoy the way Michael's small hands fit around his previously neglected boner. (Michael had been polite enough to ignore Calum's semi up until now.)

It was only when Michael dropped to his knees that Calum stopped him. And Michael looked up at him when he felt Calum's hand squeeze his shoulder with an adorable pout and Calum was in awe at how adorable Michael could look when he was on his knees for the older boy, cock heavy in his hand.

"It's 4 am," he explained, helping Michael to stand back up, not missing the reluctance the newly pink-haired boy showed when slowly sliding his hand off Calum's cock. "I'm tired, I'm not gonna last long, and I wanna be inside you." Calum reached up next to the shampoo and grabbed the lube, thinking in passing that it was probably somewhat concerning that they had sex in the shower so much that they kept extra lube in here. He couldn't really find it in himself to care, though, with Michael's pouty green eyes watching his every move.

Michael whined, "Wanna suck you off, though." Pride swelled in Calum's chest at just how much Michael loved getting him off.

"You're such a cockslut," Calum said fondly, using the hand that wasn't coated in lube to run through Michael's hair. The new color really /did/ look pretty, accented the paleness of Michael's skin and matched the pretty pink that dusted his cheeks when Calum kissed him, hard and needy. "You can give me a blowjob later, babe."

"Promise?" Michael asked in a small, hopeful voice.

Calum rolled his eyes lovingly. "I promise." He pecked Michael's lips once again before tapping his hip. "Now turn around for me, baby." Michael knew the position Calum wanted him in, immediately turning and bracing his hands on the tile of the shower wall. Calum used his foot to knock Michael's legs apart a little more so he could fit in between them.

Calum left a few lingering kisses on Michael's pale back, reveling in the way his shoulder's tensed up when he nipped at his skin. His finger circled Michael's hole a few times before slipping in with surprising ease.

"Shit," Calum said appreciatively. "Did you already open yourself up before I came?"

Michael nodded, jaw slack as Calum pulled out and added another finger instantly. "Yeah--I--ah--" He hissed, "Couldn't sleep, had nothing better to do th-than to wank." he explained, trying to keep his composure as Calum started to pump his fingers. The sound was downright filthy, the sound of the water every time Calum thrusted his fingers.

"Mm, makes things a lot easier," He kissed each of Michael's shoulders as he scissored him open. Michael moaned obscenely, rutting his hips back into Calum's fingers, his head hitting the shower wall with a loud thump. Calum couldn't see the front of his face, but he could imagine the heavy breathing, the panting, the dark eyes, the droplets of water falling down his face.

"/Fuck/," Calum muttered, brought out of his fantasy by the feeling of Michael clenching down on him. "You're already so prepped for me, all opened up."

"P-Please Cal," Michael whined. "I'm ready. I'm ready."

"Shit, okay. Okay." Calum hastily pulled his fingers out, maybe a bit too fast, if Michael's little gasp was anything to go bye.

"Sorry kitten," Calum apologized as he grabbed the lube again and this time spread it on his erection.

"'S okay," Michael turned around to watch as Calum pumped himself a few times. "Like the pain a little." Calum's head shot up, eyes glinting with lust. His hair was matted to his forehead, soaking wet.

"Yeah?" he breathed out, stepping forward to crowd Michael against the shower wall again. "I know you do. Know just how you like it, know how to give it to you right. I know just how to fuck you, don't I?"

Michael mewled helplessly, his smaller hands digging into the skin of Calum's shoulder. "Yeah. Please. Give it to me, Cal." Instead of following Michael's plea, Calum brought the older boy into a biting kiss instead, hot and clumsy, as Calum's hands gripped the back of Michael's milky thighs.

"Jump, pretty baby," Calum instructed against Michael's lips. And Michael, weak for an order and the boy in front of him, jumped up immediately, wrapping his pale legs around Calum's toned waist. Calum's biceps rippled with the force of holding Michael up with just an arm around his waist as he circled Michael's rim, before he plunged into Michael, effectively slamming the pale boy against the wall. Calum's breath came out hot and heavy against Michael's shoulder as he waited, as he always did, until Michael gave him the okay to keep going.

"Don't need to adjust, Cal. Wanna feel you," Calum growled at his words and nipped at the skin of Michael's shoulder. He pulled out almost completely before snapping his hips up.

Calum was a bass player, was the thing. And he'd like to say that bass was, after all, the most important part of the song, keeping the rhythm and all (although Ashton would disagree, saying that "drums are the heartbeat of the song, bass was more like the breathing pattern"). And he carried those rhythm skills into the bedroom, easily finding a steady pace to thrust at, always.

Tonight it was fast. Quick, sharp thrusts of Calum's hips, angled perfectly to stretch Michael in the most delicious way possible and making him feel so fucking full. Every time Calum thrusted into Michael, his back slammed against the wall, making Michael cry out. The sounds could've easily come straight out of a porno.

"Oh please, please, please," Michael whimpered mindlessly, his eyes squeezed shut with pleasure. He was grinding down into Calum's hips along with his thrusts, little whimpers and mewls accenting the steady panting of Calum's breath. Michael's chest was heaving, his nails digging down into Calum's biceps. Michael threw his head back, exposing his neck, and Calum took the opportunity to mouth at the skin there, deciding that there was a concerning lack of hickeys on the pale skin.

"Feel so good around me, kitten," Calum grunted, biting down on Michael's neck harshly. Large hands traveled down Michael's sides until the cupped his ass, and shifted him a little to get a better angle. And, yeah, this was /definitely/ a better angle, because he hit Michael's prostate dead-on.

"Oh god," Michael's nails--bitten down from nervous pre-show jitters--dragged down Calum's back. "Right there. Don't stop, don't stop," Calum had the good mind not to make a corny joke out of what Michael was saying, and he /totally/ would've if not for the way Michael's walls were clenching around him.

"Jesus, you're so tight, so good," Calum moaned, thankful that the rushing sound of the shower was drowning out the sounds of both boys. Michael's eyes were blown wide, his mouth parted slightly with tiny noises escaping him. He was on the brink, Calum knew. The dark-haired boy plunged his hand down in between them and started stroking fast and sloppily at Michael's cock.

"You gonna come for me, Mikey?" Calum growled, flicking his thumb across the tip. Michael was silent for a moment, totally lost in his own world, before he started nodding frantically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mumbled out, quiet enough that if Calum wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard him.

"Come for me, then, baby," Calum urged, tugging harshly at Michael's cock as he leaned forward to kiss Michael.

Michael came then, moans swallowed up by Calum's mouth as his entire body jerked. Calum tried to stroke him through it, but ultimately let go of Michael's cock to brace a hand on the wall as he came too, letting out a strangled scream as he spilled inside of Michael. His knees buckled, legs feeling like jelly as he struggled to keep both him and Michael upright. He felt Michael's legs unwrap from around his waist, and familiar hands wrap around his waist, keeping him steady.

"Shit," Calum said after a moment.

"Yeah," Michael breathed out a laugh, leaning his head tiredly against Calum's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Michael's head in the crook of his neck and Calum's chin on the top of Michael's head, letting their breath even out and the water wash over them.

Calum patted Michael's hip after a while. "C'mon, let's go to bed, Mikey." he said softly, voice a bit hoarse. Michael let out a yawn in response, nuzzling further into Calum for a moment before pulling back and letting Calum help him out of the shower.

"Mhm," he hummed in agreement. Calum knew how useless Michael got post-sex, so he pulled a clean towel out of the closet and wrapped him up in it, tousling at his hair with it, too, to let it dry. "Cal?" Michael asked softly as they padded, still naked save for towels, towards Michael's bedroom.

"Yeah?" Calum intertwined his fingers with Michael's.

"Thanks for coming over." Michael said, unceremoniously flopping down onto his king sized bed.

Calum didn't even get to respond before Michael was out like a light, snoring softly.

Calum smiled to himself, gently pulling the towel away from Michael's body and helping him under the covers, loving the way Michael instantly curled into Calum's body.

"Goodnight, my flower king."


End file.
